This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:    3GPP third generation partnership project    DL downlink    E-UTRA evolved universal terrestrial radio access    eNB, eNodeB evolved node B/base station in an E-UTRAN system    EPC evolved packet core    E-UTRAN Evolved UTRAN (LTE)    LTE long term evolution    LTE-A long term evolution advanced    QoE quality of experience    QoS quality of service    RAN radio access network    UE user equipment    UL uplink    UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network
Unintended/unintentional interruption or passive interruption is when two parties start speaking on the phone (while hearing silence from the other party) and continue speaking for a substantial period of time before they realize (or at least one party belatedly realizes) that the other party is also already speaking. The differentiation between an intentional interruption is that an intentional interruption occurs when one of the two parties can hear the speech of the other party and intentionally begin speaking (interrupts that speech), whereas in case of the unintended interruption, the a first party starts (or continues) to speak while a second party also speaking simultaneously in real time but the first party cannot yet hear it because of a delay of the audio signal (e.g., in a buffer of the UE). This represents a major QoE challenge in telephone communication and especially in wireless communications between UEs.